


kittens need collars

by antivanitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: Briefly, he considers how he got here.  He spent so many years, studying and training, conquering the hardest tests so he could reach space.  His entire life consisted of learning, of gathering the most knowledge he could, of mastering engineering.  He was a prestigious enough student to go to Kerberos.Allof it was so that he could end up here, taking an alien’s huge cock, and watching it bulge in his stomach.





	kittens need collars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyghostcurves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostcurves/gifts).



Blades clash in the center of the arena, and there’s a horrific cry of pain that causes Matt to flinch.  He’s never going to get used to this--the fighting, the barbaric nature of Galran sport. He’s been here six months,  _ maybe _ , and it hasn’t gotten any easier.  

He feels Sendak’s grip on him tighten, as if to comfort him.

Matt shifts, biting his lip.  He doesn’t have the capacity to be truly embarrassed, anymore.  Even though he’s dressed in gossamer drapes of fabric that barely cover him, he can’t find it in himself to be anything more than uncomfortably content.  A sense of security he hates. And, Sendak isn’t making it any easier when his large robotic hand starts to wander.

Matt distracts himself by glancing at the others.  In this special viewing booth, they’re surrounded by other commanders, most with their slaves by their feet.  Matt is the only human. Throughout his time in this booth over the past few months, he’s seen plenty of hungry stares sent his way.  Each time, Sendak brags about Matt--how  _ good _ he is, how  _ obedient _ .

Sendak’s hand slides down Matt’s chest.  It’s big enough to cover nearly his entire torso, and Matt can’t help but gasp.  Sendak is smirking as he barely brushes Matt’s nipple with his claw. Arousal builds low in his stomach, and he tries to force it down.

He doesn’t know when it happened, or how it happened, but he craves this.

He hides his reddened face in the soft fur of Sendak’s neck.  Matt arches into his touch, shivering, as Sendak moves to teasing between his thighs.  The fabric slips dangerously. Matt thinks about being taken in this booth, with all the others watching, and can’t stop a moan from slipping.

Sendak would never.  He doesn’t consider Matt a party favor, like so many others consider their own slaves.  Realistically, Matt is more than grateful. He has no sober desire to be shared. Sendak is more than enough, for him.  But, in his more heated moments of eroticism, Matt has imagined more than one pair of hands on his body.

The crowd erupts in cheers--why, Matt doesn’t know, because he’s too focused on how Sendak is stroking him through his drapes.  The cacophony outside of the viewing booth is enough to drown out Matt’s helpless whine. His mind is settling onto one track, gaining speed.

“Please,” he whimpers pathetically, low enough that only Sendak can hear.

Sendak shushes him, and uses his biological hand to spread his legs.  His claws make it impossible to press fingers inside of Matt; he usually asks Matt to stretch himself, and Matt knows how to make it a display.  So, when Matt darts a hand between his thighs to do just that, he hisses when Sendak traps his arm.

“Not until the battle is over,” Sendak reminds him.  “Be good, kitten.”

Fuck, the  _ pet names _ .  Matt can’t help it.  He melts into desperation, shifting until he’s straddling Sendak’s large thigh.  Shaking, Matt ruts his hips. God, he’s too  _ hard _ to be deprived of something inside of him.  He’s panting, heart pounding, and Sendak is smug to let him work himself up.

“Please,” he begs again.  “Please, Commander,  _ sir _ .”

Why won’t this battle  _ end _ ?

The pressure from rutting against Sendak’s leg isn’t enough.  It’s tightening the coil in his stomach, but he feels incomplete.  He needs Sendak  _ inside _ of him.

Sendak pulls him back enough to check between Matt’s legs.  His cock is hard and leaking, and he can’t stop rolling his hips like a dog in heat.  Sometimes, he wonders if Sendak can make him feel something similar, actually. Maybe some biological pheromone that makes Matt go mad.  Regardless, the first  _ thought _ of being stretched open by this beast’s cock, on the very first day he arrived, was enough to have him presenting himself.

“You really  _ can’t _ wait, can you?” Sendak chides, as though disappointed.  Matt’s heart sinks in fear, because he needs it. He can’t disappoint Sendak enough for the Commander to let him suffer, all night.

“I’m so hard,” Matt breathes.  “Please, I need you inside of me.”

Sendak appears thoughtful, and Matt can feel the Commander’s cock twitch.  

“Very well,” Sendak agrees.  “My patient little pet.”

Matt nearly cries with relief when Sendak picks him up.  Sendak carries Matt like it’s nothing. In fact, Matt can fit in the crook of the Commander’s elbow.  Sendak doesn’t stop him when Matt starts to palm at his own cock.

He should feel bad.  He should hate himself.  This is the alien race that captured him--Shiro, his own father--and made them into slaves.  And Matt did  _ try _ to hate them, at first.  When they handed him off to Sendak like he was a snack, Matt told himself to be angry.  To demand to know where his crew had been taken. 

But, the alien chained him to a bed and teased him.  Stroked him for  _ hours _ until Matt was a whimpering, drooling mess, unable to keep his starving gaze off the outline of Sendak’s cock.  Begging,  _ pleading _ to be filled--he didn’t even have the brain capacity to care about his crew, in those moments.

“Don’t you want to stay?” Sendak had asked, with Matt riding him  _ hard _ .  “You could have this all the time, as my little cock slave.”

The first time Matt came for Sendak, he was choking on a  _ yes _ , clutching at his stomach to feel Sendak deep inside of him.

They finally reach Sendak’s quarters.  It’s a large apartment-like structure, and the bed is front and center.  Sometimes, Sendak likes to tie Matt to the headboard, and thrusts a vibrating toy inside of him to leave him there for  _ hours _ .  That way, when Sendak returns, he’s greeted by the sight of Matt leaking and babbling nonsensically for something bigger.

Tonight, Matt stumbles towards the bed with shaking legs.  

“Why don’t you get yourself ready for me, kitten?” Sendak asks lowly, his voice interlaced with a dark tone that has Matt quivering.  “Remember how much you have to take.”

Because Sendak is  _ big _ .  

Matt, on his back, immediately sucks fingers into his mouth.  He watches as Sendak removes his armor piece-by-piece. The closer Sendak gets to revealing his cock, the more desperate Matt becomes.  He takes his soaked fingers and works himself open, working fast, shaking. The room’s temperature raises when Matt watches Sendak remove the sharpened tips of his robotic hand, leaving the blunt, rounded ends.

“Fuck,” he whispers brokenly.  “You’re…?”

He can do that?  He’s been able to, this whole time?  Matt suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of loss at what he could have had, and is painfully empty.  He  _ needs _ those inside of him.

“Not quite,” Sendak says.  He’s finally undressed, his cock at full attention, and Matt  _ drools _ .  “You have to earn your prize, kitten.”

Sendak has a leash in his hand.   _ This _ , ultimately, is what Matt should hate the most.  Being owned. There’s a metal collar around his neck at all times, signifying that he  _ belongs _ to someone.  But, Sendak is beyond protective, of him.  He’ll growl at others staring, he’ll chase off anyone making Matt feel cornered.  And, then, he’ll take Matt back to his quarters and fuck him hard.

So, when Sendak attaches the leash and ties it around the bedpost, Matt feels comforted.  Safe.

“You look so pretty for me,” Sendak praises, and Matt flushes.  “You’re so ready to please me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Matt whispers.  He cleans meticulously every night and is completely shaven, and he’s given only the best silks to wear for his master.

Sendak is so tall that he can stand at the edge of the bed, with Matt on his knees on the bed, and Matt is at the perfect level to suck his cock.  Matt knows he should be good and restrain himself until told otherwise, but he eagerly leans forward and takes Sendak’s cock in both hands.

He doesn’t even come  _ close  _ to being able to wrap his fingers around the girth.  

Sendak doesn’t reprimand him.  In fact, his biological hand tangles in Matt’s hair, gripping just slightly.  Matt is only really able to suckle on the tip, but he tries to compensate by stroking Sendak in his hands.  The ridges undeath his fingers feel best when they’re ramming inside of him, and Matt lovingly teases them in anticipation.

“Try to fit more,” Sendak encourages.  “Just a little more, kitten. That’s it…”

Matt wants to please Sendak so  _ badly _ that he tries.  He really tries, dropping his jaw and forcing himself forward.  His mouth is beyond full, and he breathes through his nose, eyes closed.  The growl Sendak emits nearly makes Matt’s knees buckle.

With tears in his eyes, he stares up at Sendak.  The Commander, ever gentle, pushes his hips closer.  Matt gags, but keeps himself composed. Being used, being made into a toy to please Sendak--he groans, and his leaking cock drips onto the sheets.

“You take my cock so well, kitten,” Sendak praises, thrusting just a bit harder, cautious of Matt’s limits as he always is.  “You’d do anything for my come, wouldn’t you?”

_ Yes _ .  Warm, shooting deep inside, causing a little lump in his belly…

“Make me come, then,” Sendak grunts.  “If you want it so badly.”

Matt enthusiastically continues, tongue laving underneath Sendak’s cock, tracing the entire length.  He strokes faster, squeezing rhythmically. The tip of his tongue teases the large slit at the head, and Matt giggles when he knows Sendak is close.  Knowing  _ he’s _ the one doing this, and that he’s the one making Sendak lose control, fills Matt with joy.

“Almost, kitten,” Sendak warns him, hips rocking forward more ferociously.  “Almost.”

Matt gives a particularly tight squeeze, and moans with his mouth covering the head of Sendak’s cock.  That’s enough to have the Commander come completely undone. He pulls back, spurting come over Matt’s face and hair and drapes.  It’s  _ everywhere _ , and Matt revels in it.

“There’s so much,” Matt coos, dragging his fingers through the hot come on his chest.  It’s completely soiled his garments, but he loves the way it looks--if the collar weren’t enough to show his domestication, being covered with come is the next best thing.

“Lie back,” Sendak commands, though his voice is gentle and shaken from his orgasm.  “Spread your legs, like a good pet.”

Matt  _ is _ a good boy, and he falls onto his back, and parts his thighs.  He shakes with excitement, eyeing Sendak’s blunt robotic fingers.   Sendak learned rather quickly that Matt’s biology requires a separate lubricant, which he gathers from the cabinet next to the bed.  Smug, he spreads it across his fingertips until they’re glistening.

“Why didn’t you use them before?” Matt whines. 

Sendak uses his huge hand to keep Matt’s legs apart with just two fingers.  “You were an obedient little pet and did the job all by yourself.”

Matt knows he shouldn’t argue.  Sendak is rewarding him, and teasing at his hole with a slicked metal finger.  It’s cold, but the sensation has Matt even more mindless.

When Sendak’s finger breaches him, Matt loses his thoughts entirely.  It’s so  _ big _ , and so thick, and stretches him so wonderfully.  And, it’s just  _ slightly _ tapered, so Sendak’s finger just keeps filling him and filling him…

“More,” Matt gasps, physically unable to form any other words.  “More, more--”

“You’re an insatiable little thing,” Sendak says fondly, lazily fingering Matt, like he enjoys watching the human fall apart in his hands.  “I don’t think you can take any more. Look at you…”

“More,” Matt pleads once again.  “More full.”

“Use your words,” Sendak commands, even though Matt can’t even string together English properly enough to form a sentence.

“N-need more,” Matt tries, blinking fast.  He quickly loses his focus once more when Sendak pushes in to the knuckle.  “F-fuck...God...need to be filled up…”

Sendak hums casually before he obliges.  Another impossibly large slicked finger accompanies the first, and Matt forces his body and muscles to relax.  It’s slow, but Sendak manages to work Matt open. These fingers aren’t quite as big as the base of Sendak’s cock.

“Are you going to bottom out on my cock, tonight?” Sendak asks, finger fucking Matt a little harder and deeper.  “Little kitten, all worked up for me--so  _ tight _ .”

Matt hasn’t gotten that far, yet.  He’s never taken  _ all _ of Sendak’s cock.  It’s simply too large, and Matt is under the impression that he has physical limits.  But, taking these two fingers...he glances between his legs and watches as he’s stretched wider than he thought possible.  Before Sendak, he hadn’t taken  _ any _ cock.  He liked men, sure, but he’d never really concerned himself with sex.

Now, he doesn’t think he could  _ live _ without it.

“I want it,” Matt gushes.  “Want your whole cock. Want it all inside me, please!”

Sendak curls his fingers inside of Matt, and the human sees white.  He feels them, so deep, deeper than any other person would be able to reach.

He’s right on the verge of coming when Sendak removes his fingers.  Matt sobs, feeling hopelessly empty. But, the disappointment is quickly replaced by Sendak positioning his throbbing cock at Matt’s entrance.  Matt spreads his legs as far as he can, relaxes himself to the best of his ability.

The familiar feeling of Sendak’s warm cockhead sliding inside of him has Matt’s eyes rolling back.  As per usual, the first few inches are easy. After that, it’s normal for Sendak to only be able to fit half his length.  Tonight, Sendak  _ easily _ passes that point.  Too easily.

“Kitten,” Sendak purrs, keeping Matt’s legs lewdly pinned by his head.  “So desperate, you’re taking  _ this _ much.”

Again, Matt giggles, mind blank.  He feels Sendak in his  _ throat _ .  

When he finally looks, he watches Sendak’s massive cock disappear.  Briefly, he considers how he got here. He spent so many years, studying and training, conquering the hardest tests so he could reach space.  His entire life consisted of learning, of gathering the most knowledge he could, of mastering engineering. He was a prestigious enough student to go to Kerberos.

_ All _ of it was so that he could end up  _ here _ , taking an alien’s huge cock, and watching it bulge in his stomach.

He can’t feel guilty.  He’s never been more useful, more appreciated.  Sendak gives him a purpose, more concrete than he’s ever experienced.   _ This _ is what he was made for.   _ This _ is his life, blissful, pleasureful, spent as a little toy.

“Perfect little pet,” Sendak tells him.  His voice is strained, and Matt gathers enough awareness to look.  Sendak is  _ entirely _ inside of him, down to the base.  Matt, practically bent in half with his knees by his ears, can see a  _ unreal _ bump in his abdomen.  With shaking hands, he touches his stomach.  Both hands can cover the impression of Sendak’s cock.  He squeezes, and Sendak thrusts forward so hard that Matt’s vision goes dark around the edges.

“So tight for me,” Sendak growls as he starts thrusting.  It’s deep, at first, but more of his length pushes in and out of Matt’s tiny body as he continues.  “My perfect little kitten, my little cock toy.”

Matt is  _ gone _ .  “M-more...more--!”

“You’ll be dripping for days.  I’ll have to carry you everywhere--you’ll limp, otherwise, and they’ll know how much cock you can take.”

“So good--M-master, I’ll be good for you.”

“Just for me,” Sendak hisses between hard, rough thrusts.  “You’re  _ my _ little pet.  No one else can stretch you like this, can you?”

Matt feels tears on his cheeks, purely from the intensity of it all.  “Only you, Master.”

“You’re the  _ perfect _ toy,” Sendak continues.  His thrusting has become shallow, now, teasing Matt.  “I tell the others how willing you are. I tell them how easy it was to show you why you  _ wanted _ to be mine.”

And, God, he wanted it.  He couldn’t convince himself otherwise.  Since he had been captured, since he had  _ seen _ Sendak, he knew, deep down, that this was his life, now.  And, he had always loved that. For Shiro, for his father, he  _ tried _ to be angry and defiant.  They were fighting, and they saw this as a bad thing.  

But, guilt left his mind along with all his other rational thoughts the first time Sendak fucked him.

“Fill me up,” Matt begs.  “Master, please, come inside of me.”

“And, you love my come,” Sendak says.  He’s tense. Right on the edge. “You’re a cumslut, and everyone will see that you’re covered in it.”

“Want to be dripping,” Matt breathes out, leaking onto his stomach.  “I want it so deep inside me...I want you to mark me.”

“Say you love it,” Sendak orders darkly, holding Matt’s hips and using his limp body for himself.  “Say you  _ love _ my come.”

“I love your come,” Matt immediately whines earnestly.  “I need it, I love when your come is in me and I feel so  _ full _ .”

Sendak abruptly shudders and releases inside of his slave, completely bottomed out.  His cock is pulsing, and Matt feels every spurt filling him. He watches his belly bulge, and places a hand over it.  He comes, full of seed and cock, and he’s satiated. 

Still inside of his slave, Sendak reaches for the cabinet once more.  He finds a plug, one of Matt’s favorites. Matt bites back a smile when Sendak pulls himself out and quickly replaces his cock with the plug, keeping Matt feeling complete.

Numb, Matt’s legs fall to the bed.  He feels so incredibly satisfied. Sendak grins, and just barely brushes Matt’s oversensitive cock, enough for the human to jolt and have another weak, small orgasm.

“Little kitten,” Sendak says affectionately.  He strokes back Matt’s sweaty hair and wipes away the drool from his chin.  “Are you all fucked out?”

Matt nods weakly.

Sendak smirks, and leans down to kiss his forehead, gentle and soft.  “I have a meeting, soon, kitten. Will you wait here, like a good little pet?”

Matt still feels so full, but at those words, he craves even more.  “Yes, Master, I’ll be good.”

“Good,” Sendak says, rising from the bed.  “Don’t take that plug out until I get back.”

Long after Sendak has gone to his meeting, Matt can’t stop touching his stomach.  Can’t stop thinking about how he shouldn’t love this as much as he does. What would Shiro say?  His father? What if either of them saw him like this--covered in come, plugged up, fucked out of his mind?

Matt runs his fingers over his collar.  He doesn’t care what they would think, he decides.  This is all he’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @ hitchups!


End file.
